iWanna Go 2 A Christmas Party
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: When Freddie and Sam's 14 year old daughter wants to go to a Christmas party, will Freddie be for it or against it? Does he feel like she's slowly slipping away from being his little girl? Was a one-shot, now a story. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, before I start my rant, I want to say Merry Christmas to everyone and happy birthday to Jesus. Second, in honor of Christmas, i had to make a Christmas one-shot. Christmas is not that highly addressed, I just wanted to do something to show my Christmas spirit. This just kinda popped outta me. :D Here's my Seddie Oneshot! Hope you like! Like enough to review? No? Didn't think so.**

"Daddy, please," Freddie's fourteen year old daughter, Mattie, begged her dad.

"Mattie, you know how I feel about you going to parties. You're only fourteen. I'm not letting you go to a Christmas house party."

"But dad," she whined. "Grace and Claire are going!"

"I don't care," Freddie said firmly. "You're not going and that's final."

Mattie's expression turned from hopeful to angry in a matter of seconds. "Why do you treat me like a baby? Like a two year old?" She asked, angrily.

"Age is only a number to me,"Freddie said. "I'm your father and you don't talk back to me! That's extremely disrespectful!" He practically yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on here?" Sam asked, walking downstairs with her four year old twins, Levi and Colton.

"Dad won't let me go to Danielle's party!" She exclaimed.

"It's a house party," He said. "No fourteen year old goes to a house party."

"It's a Christmas party," Mattie said, exasperated. "Listen, I just want to have fun tomorrow night for Christmas. What's so wrong with that!? But unfortunately, I cannot because i have an overly protective dad." she said. Sam rolled her eyes. "You're dad loves you and wants the best for you." Sam said, stroking er daughters hair. "Look, I'll talk to him, k?" Mattie nodded and ran upstairs to her room, taking her two brothers with her.

"So what's the real reason you don't want her at that Christmas party?" Sam asked, as Freddie ran a hand through his hair.

"She's growing up so fast. She may never be my little girl again." Freddie said.

"Aah, typical. Look, Christmas is tomorrow and i think its best if let her enjoy herself. Can't pass up too many opportunities in life. Can she please go? Just for a few hours?"

Freddie sighed. "Fine, but i get to pick out what she wears. Nothing above the knee!" Freddie warned.

"That's my nub." Sam said, kissing her husband gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I know I have 'iCome Back For Valentines Day' in progress. And those results will be coming soon. I ****will ****be deleting those selected chapters. I've rewritten that chapter about 5 times and it ****still**** isn't coming to me, you know, what I should write. Anyways, a few of you have said you would like to see this story continued and I decided I should post **_**something**_** to show I'm not dead. So, here is chapter 2 of iWanna go to a Christmas party. **

"Yes!" Mattie cried into her PearPhone. She was having a three way chat with her two best friends, Grace and Claire. "He's so old-fashioned. I can't believe he won't let me go."

"Mattie?" She heard from outside her door.

"I have to go. My mom wants me." She hung up the phone, walking to her door. "Yes, mom?"

She hated it when she got mad at her dad because it made it seem like she was mad at her mom too. Mattie loved her mom. She was one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. She was honored to call Sam her mom. Her dad? Not so much. Though she didn't know why, she favored her mom over her dad.

And he knew it. She knew it must've hurt him both emotionally and mentally, and she knew it still hurt him to this day.

"Open up, M, I have good news."

At this, Mattie opened the door, quicker than planned. "Yeah?"

"I convinced your dad to let you go to Danielle's party." Mattie started to jump up, happily, hugging her mom.

"This is why I love you." Mattie gushed and Sam playfully rolled her eyes, hugging her daughter too.

Downstairs, she heard a loud clash to the ground. "Sam," She heard Freddie call from down the stairs. "Levi just knocked over your ceramic penguin." Another crash. "And Colton might've knocked your china vase down."

Mattie laughed and so did Sam. "Let me get down there before our furniture is completely demolished."

Sam started down the stairs. "And mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

…

Mattie rummaged through her closet later that night, trying to choose what dress to wear to the party. "Mm…let's see…the blue one's too long…the green one's too short—"

She heard a beeping noise coming from her computer and she quickly closed her closet and ran over to the computer.

**VideoChat Request From: TheAnthonyJohnson**

Mattie's eyes widened. She quickly threw off her shirt and put a newer, prettier one on, adding pink lipstick to her lips and black eyeliner to her eyelids.

She flipped her hair and smiled into the camera, pressing **Accept**.

"Hey Mattie," The deep voice said, smiling.

"H-hey gorgeous." She said, not thinking. It wasn't until she saw him staring at her through the computer with a rather confused look that she noticed what she had said. "I, uh, I meant Anthony."

"Yeah," He said, his smile returning. She didn't say anything for a while; she was too busy staring into his hazel eyes to notice. 'So this is what a mixed baby looks like.' She thought.

"Mattie, did you hear me?" Oh crap, he'd been talking.

"What, no…I, um, I didn't hear you."

"Oh, I asked you if you were going to my sister's party tomorrow night."

"I am," She said quickly, wondering what he was gonna ask her.

"Awesome," He smiled and it quickly melted her heart. "I was wondering if, uh, if you'd like to be my date."

"YES!" She shouted. "I mean um, sure, why not?" She gave him a cute grin.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up at 7 since the party starts at 8." He said.

She smiled at him. "See you then."

"Okay, bye M."

"Bye, Anthony."

She sat back in her seat, smiling to herself. She, Mattie Benson, had a date with Anthony Johnson.

…

Mattie woke up the next morning, happier than ever. Not only was it Christmas, but she had a date with her crush later that day. Nothing could ruin her mood.

"Hey Dad," She said, as she made her way into the kitchen. She kissed his cheek, which was very rare. "Merry Christmas."

Sam puckered her eyebrows, walking down the stairs with her twins. She shot Freddie a 'what's her deal' look to which he shrugged.

"Mom, Dad," Mattie asked. "Would it be alright if I make you some breakfast while we wait for Aunt Carls, Uncle Gib, Sarah, and Jake to arrive?"

Sam frowned and sat Levi and Colton in their respective high chairs. Freddie walked over to Mattie, suspiciously, squeezing her arm. "Feels like Mattie."

Sam smelled her daughter. "Smells like Mattie."

Mattie laughed. "Is it a sin to want to cook breakfast for my two lovely parents while they wait for their two lovely best friends and their two lovely children to get to this lovely home?"

"No," Sam said, tossing Freddie Colton and Levi's bottles. "But it's a little unlike you."

"Oh, mother," Mattie smiled at Sam. "I'm just really happy."

"About what? You get to see your ex-boyfriend, Jake for the first time since you've been avoiding him?"

Mattie pouted, not liking where this was going. Okay, so maybe _one_ thing could ruin her mood. She hated talking about or to Jake. Yes, Jake Gibson, Carly and Gibby's child. They had dated for one month, but broke up, feeling overwhelmed with all the arguments they had.

"You were mourning for like 3 whole days. You wouldn't come out of your room and all we ever heard was sobbing into a pillow." Freddie said.

"Look, I was younger then." She said, putting her spatula down. She suddenly didn't feel like cooking anymore. "I know how to handle my feelings now."

Sam sighed, as Mattie ran up the stairs. "Great going, nub."

…

"Hey Carly," Sam said, pulling Sam in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in 2 months."

"—" Carly wasn't able to speak.

"VideoChat doesn't count." Sam said, pulling away. Carly still didn't respond, just looked at Sam with a smile. "Gibby," She said, squinting her eyes at him. "You _broke_ Carly…again!" She said looking at Carly's small bump.

"Wow, Sam," Freddie said, appearing beside her.

"Way to treat our guests." Sam smacked him in his shoulder and he smirked.

"Fred, my man." Gibby said, giving Freddie a bro hug.

"Carls, you look—" Freddie stopped himself from hugging her as he saw her stomach. "No way."

Carly smiled. "Yeah, now can we come in."

"Of course," Freddie said. "But where is Jake and Little Sarah?"

"They should be in here shortly." Carly said, looking at Gibby. It was almost as if they'd sent a silent message to each other.

…

"Mom!" Mattie called, rushing down the stairs. "Where's my hairbru—"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she was met with Jake and a girl around her age kissing. "I, um," She didn't know what to say. It was Christmas day, and her ex-boyfriend was standing in her living room kissing another girl. Fantastic.

She started running back up the stairs, tears threatning to drip from her eyes. "Wait, M!"

She turned around, biting her tongue. She only allowed certain people to call her M. "I want you to meet someone." Seriously, he wants to introduce me to his freaken girlfriend. Not a good idea, she thought.

"Mattie, this is my girlfriend Alexis. Alexis meet Mattie."

"Great," Mattie said, sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my mother. She pushed past Alexis, bumping shoulders with her first, and then made her way out into the backyard.

…

**A/N: First, this chapter was really easy to write. If you want more, you know what to do :D. I'm actually liking this story and its characters. Please Review.**

**P.S. I am **_**NOT**_** abandoning all my other stories. Stick with me with these updates. It's spring break here so I think I'll be less busy.**

**Thanks, **

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mattie!" Sarah called, as Mattie made her way to where everyone was. Sarah pulled Mattie in for a hug. What'd she have to be jealous about? She had a date with Anthony Johnson tonight.

Oh, who was she kidding? Jake had never kissed her!

"Hey, Sarah." She mumbled to the six year old. "Have you seen my mom?"

"Yeah," Sarah said. "She's over there talking with Uncle Fweddie and my parents."

"Thanks, Kiddo," Mattie said, starting to walk off.

"Wait," Sarah called, grabbing Mattie's wrist. "I miss you. I don't know what happened to you and Jacob, but you two don't talk anymore. Whatever happened…"

"Look," The fourteen year old said, bending down, face to face to the six year old. She gave her a small grin. "Your brother and I…we…we don't like each other like _that _anymore. I've found someone I think is interested in me and your brother's found a new…toy." Mattie shook her head, figuring a six year old shouldn't know these things. "Speaking of toys, I bet you can't wait to see what I got you for Christmas."

The six year old smiled, her mind traveling through the wonderful world of ToyLand. "C'mon, let's go."

…

"Freddie," Sam said, pulling her husband aside. "Can't you just see how uncomfortable M looks? She looks like she's gonna barf."

"I know," Freddie said, pursing his lips. "If you were with a hot new guy that I never knew about and you suddenly appeared at my house on Christmas day I would definitely feel weird."

"No," Sam said. "You know what? We have to get them alone."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed. "He's the only guy I actually approve of Mattie dating. He's smart, he's polite, he's into a lot of school educational clubs, and he has time to fit in reality."

Sam nodded. "Okay, this is how we're going to do this…"

…

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Benson," Jake said, catching Sam and Freddie's attention. "May I use your restroom?"

"Certainly, Jacob," Freddie said, standing up. "Ooh…I would show you the way, but I must finish eating this fantastic dinner. It's already 5:45."

"5:45!?" Mattie exclaimed, hopping up from her seat. "I have to be somewhere at 7!"

"Oh, that's great, M," Sam said, smiling. "You can show Jakey the way to the restroom on the way up to your room."

Mattie shook her head, no, silently. Her mother nodded. "Yes, now go."

Mattie shot her mother a 'You'll pay' look, but silently headed up the stairs, Jacob trailing behind.

"Here," She said. "Is the bathroom."

"Thanks." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She headed for her room when he stopped her.

"M, wait." She bit her tongue again. She first got that nickname when they started going out and everyone just picked up on it shortly afterwards.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Look, I know bringing Alexis here might've been the wrong thing to do but—"

"No chiz!" Mattie shouted. She couldn't take it any longer. "What was your motive? To make me jealous? To show off your new girlfriend and how happy you guys are together? Well, you know something? It hurt."

"I-I'm sorry." It was all he could think of. He didn't understand what the problem was about liking someone else. _She _broke up with _him._ She wasn't the only one that was hurt. He was too.

He pulled her in for a hug, placing a lingering kiss on her blonde hair. She mumbled into his sweater, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He said.

"I, um, I have to go get ready." She said, pulling away from his embrace. His green eyes melted hers as they stared at each other. He leaned forward, wrapping his two muscular arms around her waist. Their lips were two centimeters apart.

"MATTIE!" It was her dad, calling from downstairs. They pulled away from each other, feeling extremely awkward. They'd almost kissed for god's sake. "You finished up there?"

"Uh, no dad, I'll be right down."

…

"Do you think it worked?" Freddie asked Sam.

"I don't know…remember how Carly always meddled in our love life? And how we hated it?"

Freddie smiled at the memory. "Yes, we're glad she did. If it weren't for her meddling, we wouldn't be married."

"I know." Sam said, grinning. "Look, M is going to that party tonight. I think she said Grace was coming to pick her up."

"Okay," Freddie shrugged. "That's fine."

"We need to get in there." Sam said. "It's time to open the presents. I can't wait to see what you got me."

Freddie's eyes widened. "Heh, yeah, I can't wait for you to see what you got me."

A little hint- He didn't get her anything.

…

Mattie looked at her reflection in the mirror. She figured since it _was _a Christmas party she ought to wear something red. She picked out a red skirt, a white t-shirt tucked in the skirt with a green cardigan over it.

"Mattie?" It was her Aunt Carly.

"Come in." She said, looking at the clock. It was already 6:15. She had to hurry up. But how could she? Almost kissing Jake was surrounding every inch of her concentration. She couldn't help but think about how wrong it was for her to _want _to kiss him. He had a girlfriend, she had a crush. How much worse could that get? She didn't want to think about the possibilities.

"Oh my god," Carly said, staring Mattie up and down. "What are you wearing!?"

"Well, I—" Mattie couldn't finish.

"No time to waste, I have to get you looking…not like that." Carly said, shaking her head. "Now, while I'm working on your outfit, tell me, what is happening between you and Jacob?"

"Um, well," Mattie was speechless. She removed her skirt, shirt, and cardigan, and sighed. "I'm…I'm not sure."

"Why did you break up with him anyways?" Carly asked, getting a pair of scissors from Mattie's drawer.

"It just…it didn't work out. We argued over the stupidest things, we were way too competitive, and we were so different…"

"You guys have to learn," Carly said, cutting the sleeves off of one of Mattie's plain red dresses. "That relationships have ups and downs and no matter what, in the end, it'll always get better.

When Mattie didn't respond, Carly gave her a light smile, picking up clear lip gloss and applying it to Mattie's lips. "I know you still have feelings for Jake…and for all it's worth, I know he still has feelings for you too."

Mattie didn't know what to think. "Aunt Carly?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Can you give Jake this…" She started. "In private."

"Of course I will." She said, reaching for what was in Mattie's hands.

Mattie smiled.

"Here throw this on with this…and these shoes." Carly said, handing Mattie her new outfit.

"Thanks, Aunt Carly…I mean it."

"Anytime."

…

**A/N: Okay, so I got no reviews last chapter…which made me not want to write this chapter. I should probably be working on iCome Back For Valentines Day. Oh yeah, if you're reading this check that story out too. :) Just…please Review. For the children.**

**REVIEW!**

**(That's what she said)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure I look good?" Mattie asked, looked at herself skeptically in the mirror.

"Of course you do," Carly said. "You were in my hands."

Mattie took a second look at her reflection in the mirror. Her long blonde hair was straightened and a butterfly clip was pinned so that a little hair from the left side was pulled to the back. She wore little makeup, as her dad would kill her if she wore more than necessary. She wore a sleeveless medium length red dress. It looked better than before Carly trimmed it. She wore white flats and white hoop earrings. This was the best she'd looked since Her Aunt Melanie's wedding.

She looked at the clock. 6:55 "Okay, I think I'm ready."

...

Anthony Johnson pulled up to the Benson household at 6:57 P.M. He was nervous. He couldn't remember how long he'd had a crush on Mattie. Her long blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her charming smile, all of it was like a magnet, pulling him farther in every time he say her.

He straightened his tie and ruffled his sandy brown hair. He debated on spraying a little minty mouth fresher, but decided that was too much.

Nervously, he got out of the car, walking up to the Benson doorstep. What would her parents think of him? Would they approve? Would they hate him at first sight? He took two deep breaths before knocking on the door.

He heard an "I'll get it" followed by a "No, mom!"

The door opened and a woman who must've been Mattie's mom opened the door. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes too, except her hair was curly. Mattie's was straightened.

"Hi," he squeaked out. "I'm here to pick Mattie up for my sister, Danielle's, party."

"Well," Sam said. "You're definitely not Grace."

"Mrs. Benson, is there a problem?" Jake asked, walking up to her. "Mr. Benson asked me to check on you."

"Oh no, this is Anthony, Mattie's date."

Jake looked horrified and for a second, a flash of anger crossed his eyes. He hated Anthony and he didn't even know him.

"Mom, is that him?" Mattie asked, reaching the door. Jake moved back a little, allowing Mattie to get through the door. She smiled at Anthony, and then turned back to her mom. Jake was still standing there. "Don't tell dad." And with that, Anthony took Mattie's hand and led her to his car.

...

It was 10:30 and everyone had left the Benson household. Sam and Freddie walked in their room, both being tired from the long day they'd just had. They'd put Levi and Colton to sleep and now, it was their turn to rest.

Sam got a night gown out of her drawer and put it on, yawning as she did so. Freddie took off his shirt and went into the bathroom to change into his boxers.

As they lay in bed that night, Freddie's phone started to ring

"Who is it, baby?" Sam asked, rolling over, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's...it's Jake."

**To: Freddie **

**From: Jake**

**I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but tonight, a boy named Anthony Johnson picked up Mattie. I think it was her date. Goodnight, Mr. Benson. **

...

"Mattie, you looked really beautiful tonight." Anthony complimented her, as they stood on the porch. They had a fun night. They found they had a lot in common and they both were comfortable just being themselves around each other. No hiding. No secrets.

"Thanks." Mattie blushed, and pulled him in for a hug.

"So, you wanna do this again?" Anthony asked, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"Of course," She smiled her perfect smile and he leaned in.

She closed her eyes and leaned too.

They both smiled into the kiss, and they both enjoyed. She pulled apart, embracing him in a hug again.

"Do you...wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked, skeptically. Maybe it was too soon. What if she said no? What then?

"I would love to." She said, smiling. "Thanks for tonight."

She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Anthony."

"Goodnight, Mattie."

...

Freddie was enraged. How could Sam lie to him? She knew a boy picked Mattie up. She knew Mattie liked this guy. Yet, she didn't tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sam?" Freddie asked, sitting his phone down, and getting out of bed.

"Tell you what?"

"That Mattie went to the Christmas party with a boy."

Sam sighed. This was not happening. "Because you'd overreact! Like you're doing now!"

"What?" Freddie asked. "I'm not overreacting. I just found out my fourteen year old daughter is dating someone. I don't even know the guy."

"And that's a problem?" Sam asked. "If I recall correctly, you and I kissed on the fire escape and your mom wasn't fond of me at all."

"That's different." Freddie argued. "It was just to get it over with."

Sam raised her eyebrows, challenging. "Was it really?"

Freddie nodded.

"So all of our other kisses were meant to 'just get it over with'?"

"What, no. That's not what I meant."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't think it's right for our fourteen year old daughter to be dating someone."

Sam sighed, mumbling to herself. "All your kids are gonna hate you if you do this to them.

"Hate me?" Freddie questioned. It hurt, because he knew it was true. He tried to hide his pain.

"Yes. Hate you."

"I don't think I have to worry about Mattie, if that's who you're talking about." Freddie said, sitting back down on the bed.

Sam sat beside him. "Mattie doesn't hate you."

"Stop it, Sam." Freddie said, looking her straight in the eye. "Stop acting like you don't know all of our children favor you."

Sam placed a comforting hand on Freddie's knee.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's totally not true."

"It is." Freddie said. "All our children hate me and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

"Freddie, two of our children are so young they don't know what hate is."

"They will still hate me." Freddie said. "You said it yourself."

"I didn't-"

And then there was the sound of a door opening and closing.

...

Mattie walked up the stairs and into her room, feeling her lips. Kissing Anthony was the best feeling ever. His lips were so soft, not to mention minty. She was head over heels for him, and it was quite obvious. She had never felt so strongly about someone up until...she had started dating Jake. She shook her head, not wanting to think about him.

She hopped in the shower, and when she was done, put on her pajamas. She tied her drenched hair up with a towel and hopped in bed, bringing her laptop with her. Just in case Anthony wanted to chat with her.

"Where'd I put my phone...?" She thought. She found her purse and pulled out her phone, seeing she had numerous missed calls from her dad. Typical, age thought and rolled her eyes. There was also one text from...Jake.

"What the..."

She slid her finger across the screen, unlocking her PearPhone.

**From: Jake**

**To: M**

**I...I don't know what to say. Seeing you with him...it killed me. I guess I just thought...I guess I thought you still cared for me. I thought what happened earlier today when you took me to the bathroom meant something to you. I guess I was wrong.**

**I broke up with Alexis. And I bet you're wondering why. It's because I thought I had a chance with you. I realized that you're what I want. Now, tomorrow, forever. I know I'm only fifteen but that doesn't stop me from thinking about the future. **

**I know this is all kind of surprising but I needed you to know. I don't want to avoid you. Not anymore. You're what I want. You're what I need. I need to be with you. You're so important to me. And now that you're with him, I know you don't feel the same way. **

**-Jake xox**

Mattie sighed. He had put hugs and kisses at the end of his message. What did this mean? What was she to do now?

...

**A/N: Please review. Tell me who should be paired. Jake and Mattie or Anthony and Mattie. I have a feeling I know who you guys are going to choose. :) Anyways, don't forget to review. I haven't gotten any of those yet! REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so hi. This is chapter 5…I don't know if you guys just don't like this story but when I upload new chapters, I never see new reviews or follows. Maybe I'm paranoid…Just hope you enjoy! READ N REVIEW LUVS. :D**

The next morning Mattie woke up, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Dad." She said, walking down the stairs. "I didn't get to open any of my Christmas presents...so where are they?"

Freddie looked up from his paper. "Still under the tree."

She smiled and ran over to the tree.

"So, how was the party?" Freddie asked, trying to casually bring up the subject.

Mattie smiled, remembering how much fun she had. "Eh, it was alright."

Freddie nodded, not believing it for a second. He decided to be like his wife for once and be blunt. "I know you went with a guy..."

Mattie's head shot up and she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I-I'm sorry for not telling you." She said, putting down a big box wrapped with snowman wrapping paper. "So what's my punishment?"

"I thought about it...and at first I was angry." He said. "But you're 14 and I figured I should trust you more...so I've decided there is no punishment."

She turned around, looking him dead in the eye now. "Seriously?"

He nodded, smirking. She ran over to him and gave him a side hug. "Thanks for understanding, Dad." She paused. "And I know I don't tell you this much but...I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." He said, kissing her forehead.

"So I can go out with Anthony?"

"You can...but I want to meet him first." Mattie smiled. "Deal."

She ran back over to the Christmas tree. "Wait, M?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were you, I'd think about giving Jake another chance..."

...

"Hey, Mattie, this is Anthony." He sighed. "You haven't been answering your calls and I'm worried about you." He said. "I just want to me that you're okay. Whenever you get this call me back. Okay, bye, babe."

...

"Mom, seriously!?" Mattie yelled, dragging her mom into her room. "You seriously had to invite Jake over for lunch!?"

"Look, he's like my nephew. I want to spend time with him more."

Mattie crossed her arms. "I know exactly why you're doing this. And it won't work."

And with that, Mattie headed back downstairs where she found Jake playing with her little brothers. Freddie had went to work, leaving her, Jake, and her little brothers downstairs.

"Hey, M..."

"Hey, Jakey."

The awkward was like a tuft of tangled hair, so tough, it'd break a comb if you tried to run it through.

They both blushed at each others old nick name.

"I-I better go and...water the garden." Mattie made up an excuse.

Jake sighed. "I know you don't have a garden...look if this is about the text last night...can we just forget about it?"

Mattie sighed. "I'm sorry...it's just we've avoided each other so much...it feels weird to talk to you now."

He reached for one of her hands. "I don't want it to be like that though."

"Me either."

They stared into each other's eyes and leaned. There lips were connected in a single movement. It didn't last long. They were 14 and 15 for god's sake.

Mattie smiled as their eyes met.

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, she thought. It wasn't hurting her. It was hurting her boyfriend as of last night. She basically just cheated on her boyfriend. But she couldn't help it. She didn't know who she liked better. She was in a love triangle.

...

"Mrs. Benson, this tuna sandwich is amazing." Jake complimented, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Sam smiled, giving Levi his bottle. "Glad you enjoyed it. It's one of the few things I learned to cook in culinary class."

"Well, I told my mom I'd be home by 3:00. I had better get going."

"Okay, tell Carls I said hey," Sam smiled. "M, why don't you walk him to the door. I'm busy with the twins."

"Sure thing mom." If Sam wasn't mistaken she could see the eagerness in her daughters eyes.

"I had a really great time today," Jake told her as she closed the door behind her.

"Me too...look, I don't want to-"

"Mattie?" A voice sounded from behind her.

Great, she thought, groaning silently. "Oh...hey, Anthony. What brings you by here?"

"I just wanted to check up on my girlfriend." He said, finally looking at Jake.

"Wait, girlfriend?" Jake mumbled to himself. "M, why would you lead me on like that!?" He was angry now.

"Excuse you...I don't appreciate you talking to my girlfriend that way."

Jake ignored Anthony. "M, how. How could you do this to me? You kissed me, you held my hand...I-"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Well, you can move on, Buddy." Anthony stated, putting an arm around her shoulder. "She's taken."

Jake shook his head, giving Mattie a cold hard glare.

"Keep walkin loser."

Mattie gasped. "I knew you were popular; I didn't know you were a jerk...JAKE!" She called, pushing off of Anthony.

He couldn't believe it. Was he just dumped by Mattie Benson!? Impossible, he thought. I had her and then I let her go. I made a mistake, Anthony thought. And I have to fix it.

...

"Jake, come back!" Mattie called

"I never thought you were like all these other girls." Jake started, as he stopped walking and turned around. "I mean I really did think you were special."

She frowned. "I am special. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did. You know how much I liked you." his voice was barely above a whisper. "And I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

...

"I invited Jake over for lunch," Sam told Freddie, as they got ready for bed that night. "I don't know what happened. I asked M to walk Jake to the door and they went outside. A couple minutes when she came back, she was crying and locked herself in the room."

Freddie placed a comforting arm around Sam. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah...Freddie?"

"Mmhmm?" He murmured, nibbling on her ear gently.

"Can we do that thing that makes me cheer up?"

Freddie smiled, seductively.

"We haven't done that in years."

"Exactly." Sam smiled.

"Cupcake Wars!" They both shouted at once.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: There it is. Tomorrow, school starts back so my updates will be less frequent. Read and Review! :D **

**-ilove2shipseddie :D**


End file.
